jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Whitesnake
|animedebut = |seiyuu = Takuya Kirimoto (All-Star Battle) Yasunori Masutani (Eyes of Heaven) |destpower = ? |speed = D |range = ? |durability = A |precision = ? |potential = ? }} is the primary Stand of Enrico Pucci, featured in Stone Ocean. Appearance/ Personality Whitesnake is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Pucci's. It is sparsely clothed in black, with a mask covering its face to the bottom of where its nose would be, in a piece that rises above its head by half its height in a row of peaks, like a crown. It's attire is based on Araki's image of an executioner.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/rMZxRFS2''Its light skin is marked by horizontal stripes of roughly an inch's height, with "''GΔCT" (after the four nucleobases of DNA) repeatedly written on every other stripe. Whitesnake is sentient, with a cold, scornful and hating personality. Abilities Despite its extended range (about 20 meters''SO Chapter 50: Flash Flood Warning (3)), Whitesnake displays strength similar to that of close-range Stands; capable of stabbing Diver Down and Foo Fighters with its hands. '''Disc Creation': Whitesnake's primary ability is to transform a portion or the entirety of a person's psyche or their Stand (spirit) into humanly tangible Discs. To do so, Whitesnake must touch its victim and physically "extract" the disc from them. These Discs may be inserted into other people, allowing them to either read memories or use Stands stored within. The Discs are perennial, existing even long after Whitesnake ceases to exist; the only way of destroying them is to insert them into a dying person in which case the Disc disappears. Memory discs contain a person's memory. Whenever they are inserted into someone, the person can freely consult the memories inside. Anyone can push a memory disc into their head. Stand Discs contain a person's Stand. When inserted into someone, the host is able to use the Stand much like the original user. A Stand Disc may reject hosts (such as Star Platinum's did Jolyne), as such Pucci will typically seek out compatible people. Whitesnake also demonstrates the ability to insert and extract Discs of miscellaneous use. Discs can contain instructions the host will instinctively obey without question, and enables them to do seemingly impossible feats like exploding; showcasing the power of suggestion over a physical body. Pucci has also inserted a music CD into Guccio's head, causing him to function like a music player. During the Heavy Weather story arc, Whitesnake is shown to be able to extract senses, depriving Pucci of his sight for an instance. Mind Control: Whitesnake is able to control people's minds directly by inserting its hand into the victim's head. The victim then willingly obeys Pucci's orders. Also demonstrated during the Heavy Weather story arc, Pucci gains control of Anasui's mind through this method. Digestive Mist: Whitesnake can produce a mist that slowly digests objects like stomach acid. While dissolving, targets of this attack are distracted in a delusional dream-state. Whitesnake may also create sophisticated illusions with this mist, such as impersonating others, for a limited time. A person trapped in the dream may wake up from it by noticing discrepancies between the dream and established reality. Gallery Manga= Chapter_611.png|SO Chapter 17 Chapter 613.jpg|SO Chapter 19 Chapter 643.jpg|SO Chapter 49 Chapter 644.jpg|SO Chapter 50 Chapter 684.jpg|SO Chapter 90 Chapter 685.jpg|SO Chapter 91 Chapter 743.jpg|SO Chapter 149 Whitesnake.jpg|Whitesnake's stats page WhiteSnakeAbility.png|Whitesnake's ability on Jotaro |-| Game= Whitesnake ASB.jpg|Whitesnake as it appears in All-Star Battle EnricoPucci WhiteSnake jojoeoh.png|Whitesnake from Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= Whitesnake rah.jpg|Whitesnake as shown as a figure (Real Action Heroes) Trivia *The delta (Δ) sign that replaces Adenine in the pattern on Whitesnake's body may hint at a "missing gene", or Whitesnake's incompleteness, as foreshadowing to C-Moon and Made in Heaven. References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part 6 Stands